Yokai of Legend
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Through out the years there have been many yokai that have been recorded in legend. This is the story of how one of those yokai came from back from Yomi as a human. What will happen to this ancient and powerful yokai in this new day and age, in a human body?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan"**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It has been 1333 years since I was killed. I still can't accept my death. Susanoo will pay for what he has done to me. I moved around down here in Yomi, looking for a way out, but that bastard Izanagi closed the entrance to Yomi thousands of years ago. So now I have to find a new way out of this world. As I was moving through I came across someone sitting down that smelt just like a god, but this is definitely not Izanami. I got closer and found a man with a pure black hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing a black kimono. At his side was a katana what felt like pure darkness. This man was the incantation of evil itself. When he saw me the god smiled.

"So the first one to come it the snake. It's an honor to meet you, Orochi."

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

Since he's a god then he must be friends with Susanoo. I have no love for Susanoo or the gods who ally themselves with him. The god got up and walked over to me.

"I want to help you. Unlike Susanoo I can see the potential in someone as powerful as you. Most of the gods don't want you to be revived, but I don't follow their orders. You can trust me. Come Orochi, I'll grant you life. What do you say?"

Is he serious? He's willing to give me my life back. He's not like the other gods. But still, this is just what I was looking for.

"Agreed."

The god smiled once I said that. He put his hand on my head.

"Amaterasu is no fool. She'll notice a yokai as powerful as you, so I'll have to turn you human first."

With that, a dark aura started to surround me. I could feel his power changing me into what I need to be to trick the gods. Yes, now I can finally have my revenge on Susanoo. Just before my transformation was finished the god told me one more thing.

"One more thing, you'll be reincarnated as a human. A human just appearing out of nowhere will seem suspicious."

With that I was turned into a ball of energy and transferred to the nearest woman who wished for a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Twelve Years Later**

I was walking around the city of Tokyo. It's been twelve years since I was brought back to life as a human. Right now I'm technically twelve years old, a child, but that won't last very long. In just a year I'll finally become an adult and turn myself back into a yokai. I have all of my power, I just can't use it. Human bodies are weak after all. So I have to wait to use my full power. But that doesn't matter to me. I used this time to improve my knowledge on the current time period. But enough about that. I'm currently walking through the neighborhood towards the woods. The reason is simple, I'm bored so I'm looking for someone to entertain myself with. If it's a human I think I might just end up eating them, if it's a yokai then I'll let them know to fear my name. But if I come across any good looking girls I'll leave them be. It's a personally rule; don't hurt any beautiful girls, human and yokai alike. As I walked through the woods I felt like someone was nearby. I walk towards them and saw one of my classmates (my human mother makes me go to human school).

"Nura-san? What are you doing here?"

It was Nura Rikuo. He's a kid with a brown hair on the top and black hair on the bottom half of his head, and brown eyes. He was wearing glasses and his school uniform. Nura Rikuo looked at me in surprise.

"Kusanagi-san! Don't scare me like that."

After awhile he calmed down.

"Well then Kusanagi-san, to answer your question my friend Kiyotsugu decided that we should check out the old school building for yokai."

The old school building? How did I get all the way over here? I really need to pay attention to where I'm going. An old bad habit from my past life. Anyways, after Nura Rikuo said that some other humans came over, and two yokai. I didn't pay much attention to the humans or the big yokai, but the girl yokai caught my eye. She had long hair that's a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. she was wearing a school uniform with a scarf. This girl was a young beauty. I'd say she's a Yuki-Onna, or Snow Woman if you'd prefer. The Yuki-Onna looked at me and narrowed her eyes. Guess yokai can tell I'm dangerous even if I'm human. She's probably wondering why she feels like I'm dangerous even though I'm only human. It's kind of cute. I always had a soft spot for Yuki-Onna's. Guess you can call it a Yuki-Onna fetish. Anyways, all of Nura Rikuo's friends were surprise to see me and asked why I was here. I was bored so I decided to play along with what was happening and told them that I was here to sneak into the old school building when I found Nura Rikuo. The human named Kiyotsugu got exited and said that I should join them. And so we walked into the old school building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was hard not to laugh as Nura Rikuo tried to prevent his friends from seeing all the yokai. It was so pathetic that I decided to help him. Every time a yokai appeared that he didn't noticed I killed. The other two yokai seemed to notice this but didn't say anything. Finally we came to the cafeteria. Inside there were a few yokai eating a rat. When they saw us they came walking towards us with a hungry look in their eyes. Nura Rikuo's guy friends collapsed with the girl was hiding behind him.

"Master look out!"

The Yuki-Onna and the big guy attached those weak yokai and froze/punched them. With that we went outside. This was kind of entertaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Nura Rikuo sent his female friend home and left his guy friends at a park bench. He then turned to me.

"I sorry about this! but please keep yokai a secret! If people would find out about this…"

"Master please wait."

The Yuki-Onna walked in front of me and frowned.

"Who are you? You seem human but I get the feeling you're not."

I smiled at that. Even in this day and age yokai are still sensitive to this kind of stuff. I started to walk away but stopped when I was behind them.

"My name is Kusanagi Yamato, a yokai that was revived as a human twelve years ago."

With that I left them. From my shadow you could see eight snake heads.

**This is it, the end of the first chapter. It was extremely difficult write this. I rewrote it twice. I'm still not sure if it came out good or not but decided to let you judge that for yourself. Anyways, this is my first time with a non-crossover fanfic. I hope you like it and continue to read it. but the way, if you can think of some other yokai or gods to put in it, that would be great. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan"**

**Chapter 2: ****A New (Annoying) Teammate(s)**

That was an interesting night. I ended up very entertained, but I can't just go around town like it's nothing anymore. Now that the local yokai know about my existence I need to be careful. But still, why would that big guy and the Yuki-Onna were protecting Nura Rikuo like that? Is he an important part of their clan or something? I can never understand these kinds of things. They always go over my head(s). Well, it's not like they have anything to do with me. I never joined or started a clan. I've always been a loner and will probably always will be. The only thing I care about doing is fighting the gods and taking Izanagi's throne from him. But still, I wonder what that god wants from me? I studied up on the gods of this world. I found out that his name is Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the God of Evil and the Stars. I never imagined that there was a god who would give into his dark side so much that he would become a God of Evil. Well, I guess that's not really important right now.

"Yamato! It's time for school!"

"Yes mom!"

My human mother is really annoying. Once I become an adult I'll change back into a yokai and destroy this city. Once I do that I'll gather all the most powerful yokai in Japan to serve under me and then rage war upon the gods. Amatsu-Mikaboshi is most likely going to join me in my battle. I'll spar all the gods who surrender to me, unless Susanoo does. I don't care what he does I'm going to kill him. But I can think about that stuff later. I got my school stuff together and headed downstairs. Wonder how those humans that collapsed are? Well, it's not like that kind of stuff concerns me. Anyways, as I walk down the road towards my human school I noticed some people I met last night, and he noticed me.

"Kusanagi-san!"

"Hello Nura-san. And I see that the big guy and little Miss. Yuki-Onna are with you."

That's right! They were Nura Rikuo and his yokai friends. Never expected to meet them on my way to school. The Yuki-Onna stepped in front of Nura Rikuo and glared at me. I just smiled at her. It's kind of cute how she's acting.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bit. I'm just on my way to the human school that I'm forced to go to."

"You better watch your back because I'm…"

"Calm down Yuki. Kusanagi-san here doesn't mean any harm here. If he wanted to fight he would have attacked last night."

With that said Nura Rikuo smiled at me.

"So what kind of yokai are you."

This kid is kind of strange. But I do get the feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye. Well, I can worry about that later.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyways, I got to get going. If my human mother sees me talking to you she might think you're my friends and frankly, she's annoying enough as it is."

With that said, I started to walk towards that human school of mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at school I took my seat. I looked over and saw that that Kiyotsugu guy was going on about how there were no yokai in the old school building and that they only ran into a bunch of troubled making kids. Well, humans will believe just about anything in this time and day, that's what I came to find out a few years after I was reborn as a human. Anyways, the teacher introduced a new kid to class today, Keikain Yura. I have to be careful around her. I don't know about the other yokai in this school, but I can tell. She's not just any ordinary human, she's an Onmyōji. Usually I wouldn't care about a single Onmyōji and just eat them, but I'm weak right now, so I need to be careful right now. At least until I regain my true powers. Then no one, human or yokai, will be able to stop me. Not even that bastard Susanoo, who I will kill. But that can wait for now. They say revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Of course Nura, Lenaga and Kusanagi are with me!"

What? Damn! I was so caught in my own things that I wasn't paying any attention to that Kiyotsugu idiot. I looked over and saw that he was talking to the Onmyōji. Don't tell me that he's got her to join this stupid club of his?!

"From this day forth, we are the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol!"

Where did he pull that name out of?! What is he, an idiot!

"Actually…"

"We can meet up back at my house."

"You see…"

"Then it's settled. I expect all of you to be there after school."

Note to self, when I become a yokai again, kill him first. The bastard didn't even let me give me a chance to say anything. Whatever, I might meet some powerful yokai I can get to join me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school and I was on my way to the idiot's house, when I got this strange feeling that something was watching me. So I decided to play with the humans later and see what this is. With that in mind I started to walk towards the old abandoned school building. Once I was inside I stopped and turned to see who it was that was following me. It was a little girl. She appeared to be about eight with long golden blonde hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a little pink kimono. And, for some reason, she was looking at me with shining eyes.

"Um, hey there little girl, are you lost?"

Once I said that, she puffed out her cheeks.

"Tama's not lost! Tama was sent to meet up with Orochi-onii-sama! Tama's a big girl!"

Tama, that's a strange name. Well, it's her parent's decision on what to name their kid. Well, I don't know why, but I just can't leave this kid here. So I grabbed her.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Orochi-onii-sama's taking Tama home? Yay!"

Why does she keep calling me Orochi-onii-sama? Does she somehow know how I really am? Impossible, she's just a little human girl. There's no way a human that's not an Onmyōji could find that out, especially a little girl like Tama. Well, it's a mystery to be solved later on in life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Amatsu-Mikaboshi)**

So Orochi met up with Tama did he. Well, that's good. Now all I need to do is get ready and get the other two to meet up with those two. That foolish Izanagi has no idea what's coming. With the power of these four yokai and this spear, my master will undo all that he has created. She will wipe Japan out of existence and stare a new nation. One ruled by those how live in the dark and not the light. Of course the gods aren't the only problem. Nurarihyon's going to be a pain in the butt, but it's not something we can't handle. He is, after all, just an old man now. It's that grandson of his that really worries me. Even though he's just ¼ yokai, he still strongly inherited his grandfather's power. Well then, let's get the fun started, shall we.

**That's the end of the second chapter. I haven't been working on this one that much because I have other things to do that I consider more important: school, family stuff, and the book I'm writing. Anyways, Kusanagi Yamato didn't go to the thing at Kiyotsugu's house because I found it to be boring and wanted to add this now character, Tama. She's going to be very important, be I bet you can already guess that, if you figured out who she really is. Anyways, thanks for reading so far. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW !**


End file.
